


Will it work?

by Thisishappening



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione as Teddy's Godmother, The Weasley Family are Hermione's adoptive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisishappening/pseuds/Thisishappening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage? "Hermione you all right there you look a little... " Fred didn't get to finish as his food blew up in his face "I think me and kings need to have a little chat" Hermione said in a calm voice which would have sent even Voldemort running for the hills. Molly sat at her seat grinning like the Cheshire Cat, her one wish to have all her children married was coming true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not owned by me, but the plot is mine.  
> I hope you enjoy this story, but please bear in mind that I wrote this a few years ago, and it had no structure to it, I just wrote whatever came into my head.
> 
> Please read this, and if you could leave a comment, that would be great

Arthur looked at the letter he had received, he glanced up at his children sitting around the table, the childlike happiness reduced by the horrors of the wizarding war. He sighed this wasn't going to be good.  
He read, the nervousness showing through:  
The Occupants of the Burrow,  
            Due to the many casualties of the wizarding war and the never ending feud between pure bloods and muggleborns, the minister has decided that the wizarding heroes will be wed by 2013.   
Further details will be delivered tomorrow.  
Kingsley Shackelbolt  
Minister of magic

 "What!! They can't do that! " Ron exclaimed cutting through the silence that had engulfed the burrow.  
"Yes Ron, they can" Harry sighed "And here I thought I was finally out from under their thumb"   
"Fuck them, I'm not doing anything for them" Ginny snarled.  
"Hermione you all right there you look a little... " Fred didn't get to finish as his food blew up in his face  
"I think me and kings need to have a little chat" Hermione said in a calm voice which would have sent even Voldemort running for the hills.  
Molly sat at her seat grinning like the Cheshire Cat, her one wish to have all her children married was coming true. She almost squealed with happiness when she realised there must be grandkids coming soon, but stopped herself when she saw the deadly look on her children's faces.  
"So I'm guessing that now isn't a good time to tell you that I've been dating Daphne for almost three years" Harry grinned crookedly at his sister and best friend of 12 years.  
"Greengrass..." Hermione choked out as Ron gagged into his pumpkin juice.  
"For Merlin's sake Ron why can't you just eat one meal with etiquette?" Hermione fumed.  
Ron rolled his eyes and mimicked her under his breath but stopped when he saw the deadly look on her face.  
Hermione excused herself and turned to go.  
"Maybe, Ron and I should go make sure that Hermione doesn't kill our minister" Arthur whispered not wanting to risk angering his children. He sighed thinking about how his little girls' were going to get married.  
"I hope she does" Ginny replied stabbing her chicken. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione P.O.V  
I marched down the hallway towards Kingsley, ignoring the calls of protest from the auroras who were on guard duty.  
"Miss, I need you to stop and put your hands in the air, or I will be forced to stun you." One of the aurors called.  
I turned around and glared at then.  
"Try it, and I'll have your ass faster than you can say sorry." I snarled at him.  
Bloody aurors I thought.  
As Kingsley appeared I glared at him and if looks could kill he'd be a pile of ash on the floor. He put his hand up to stop the aurors from pulling out their wands which would most likely end badly for them when pitted against me, a very annoyed me.  
"Hermione, stop acting like a child you're not the only person this is affecting." He whispered coolly.  
I recoiled like I'd been slapped and looked at him, rearranging my face into a cold mask.  
"No, you bastard it affects my family too, ruining our childhood by making us chase after that snake-eyed psychopath wasn't enough for you, now you want to control the rest of our lives" I snarled out of breath and pissed off.  
He stared back his face changing into one of pity.   
"Don't look at me like that, I don't want anybody's pity, especially not from you" I spat at him.  
I turned around on my heel and stomped off with my head held high. He might be controlling me but I'll be damned if I don't get the last word. I stopped and looked at the auror who had told me to stop. I looked at him for a second before chuckling dryly "fine job you're doing here" I drawled the sarcasm evident in my tone.  
He stared back his lips pursed, I rolled my eyes and walked off "my letter of resignation will be on your desk tomorrow, you dick" I shouted, not turning to see his expression before coming to a standstill seeing my brother and dad (Ron and Author) standing there with dumbstruck expressions on their faces.  
"We'll what did you expect" I said before walking out of the department, I had more important things to deal with; specifically, Harry and his other half.  
I started towards the floo system, Harry might have thought he'd got off lightly but I was going to give him a piece of my mind. I walked up to the floo and shouted "Grimmauld House" and stepped in smiling at the look of worry on Harry's face.  
I opened my mouth to speak when Daphne walked in, my eyes drawn to the whopper on her left hand. I smiled, this was going to be fun. Harry groaned in misery.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione P.O.V  
I looked at them, Daphne inching closer to Harry trying to hide.  
"So, Harry, you want to explain?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak but I had already decided to make him guilty.  
"You know about how I have been with you through everything, and you didn't have the balls to tell your sister that you were dating somebody? What the hell is that?" I said my voice growing with each word.  
"Hermione..." Harry replied weakly.  
I stepped forward, not realising before how upset I really was.  
"No, I share everything with you" I stopped my face growing pale.  
"No, you didn't" I whispered staring at his face, searching it, wishing he would deny it.  
"I'm so sorry Hermione" he whispered back the pain showing in his eyes.  
My head snapped to face Daphne, her eyes screaming pity.  
I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face.   
"Don't look at me like that" I screamed at her. I heaved in a gust of air willing my lungs to work, this was re-opening old wounds, I grasped around stumbling backwards and resting against a wall.  
Daphne rushed forward to help me but I blindly reached out waving my hands,  
"Stay away from me" I shouted.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help" she screamed back her temper getting the better off her.  
"What the hell is going on here?" I looked up to see Zabini standing there along with the rest of the Slytherins.  
I stumbled to my feet, my legs still not steady and did the only thing I could think of doing. I punched Potter in his face. He was no longer my brother.  
He stumbled backwards grasping his nose and letting out a very unmanly scream.  
"Wow, who knew you still had it Granger" I looked up to see the one person I never wanted to see again.  
My head snapped towards Harry, I was going to have a sore neck tomorrow from all this head snapping.  
"Your friends with Malfoy" I screamed at him.  
"You know what Harry, I give up" I looked at harry with my head held and wiped the tear tracks from my face not wanting to show weakness in front of the snakes. "I've had years of being lied to, I just never thought my so-called best friend would lie to me" I said my voice cracking.  
"Hermione, just hear me out" Harry said pleadingly.  
I laughed bitterly "what is there to hear out, you've been lying to me for the last three years, you told her that, that sorry excuse of a man tried to rape me" I screamed in his face.   
This time I couldn't stop the sobs that racked my body. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together.  
I looked up the tears blurring my vision as my sobs were the only thing to be heard. The snakes were standing there with their jaws on the ground.  
I moved towards the floo and turned towards them. "Yes, Hermione Granger is a human and she cries, yes she was nearly raped go and spread it" I spat at them.  
"Oh, I forgot to say, Congratulations" I said sarcasm lining the words.  
My head pounding, I reached for the floo powder and everything went black...


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione P.O.V  
I groaned and slapped away the hand on my face, pulling my wand out and sitting up pointing it straight in the persons face, my war reflexes kicking in.  
"Mi, it's me, Ginny" I looked at her for a second, then groaned and lay back down.  
"Mione, are you ok?" I heard Ginny ask.  
"Ugghh, what happened?" I groaned, it came out garbled.  
"You fainted at Harry's house" Ginny replied worriedly.  
Everything came rushing back, a few tears slipped out. I wiped them away. I looked at her for an explanation as to why she was here.  
"Daphne called me when you fainted, so I came to check you out, Mione are you ok?" She asked again but this time I could tell she meant something else.  
"Gin, could you help me up please?" I whispered - avoiding the question-noticing the people in the corner staring at me like I was going to snap anytime.  
She looked to me for an answer to her question, I groaned she wasn't going to let this go.  
"I'm just tired and overworked" I said rubbing my hand over my face trying to get rid of the disorientation I was feeling. "anyway that doesn't matter anymore because I quit"  
Ginny's jaw dropped "You did what?!" she shrieked.  
"Bloody Hell, Ginny keep your voice down?" I turned to look at Ron who had made his appearance from the kitchen.  
"Yes she quit, and she said and I quote my letter of resignation will be on your desk tomorrow, you dick" Ron said laughing.  
Everyone burst out laughing when it suddenly dawned on me, "Wait, you know about Harry and Greengrass?" I exclaimed looking at Ron and Ginny. They suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. "Fan-bloody-tastic" I mumbled under my breath. I could not deal with all this B.S.  
I ran my fingers through my hair thinking of what to say, I turned towards Daphne who looked guilty "Sorry, I've just been having a tough couple of months I didn't mean to snap at you" It took all my willpower not to pummel Harry into the ground for putting me in this situation and those sniggering snakes.  
I turned towards the snakes and narrowed my eyes, "one word, I dare you" I snarled at them. I wasn't in the mood.  
One I didn't know opened his mouth to speak and Malfoy slapped his hand over his mouth and gave him a look that said trust-me-I-know-what-I'm-doing.  
I looked at him "Well Malfoy I guess you aren't all stupid"  
I observed the Slytherins: Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson and others I didn't recognise. Their body posture was calm but I was an auror, scratch that ex-auror, I could tell they were wary for Greengrass.  
I turned towards Harry who was looking at me like a kicked puppy. I pointed my wand in his face, " you should be extremely glad that I fainted or you would have a very hard time reproducing without little Harry" I said with my no-nonsense face, he gulped.   
I apparated on the spot, just noticing the look of awe on the face of the snakes and the questioning one Malfoy's face.  
I turned around to see Molly and the rest of the family and burst into tears, I had finally cried after the war. Molly gathered me into her arms and let me sob it out. "Harry... lied to... me" I cried between hiccupping sobs.  Molly said something I couldn't hear and then said "Look at me, sweetie" I looked at her, my tears obscuring my vision, she spoke softly the polar opposite of the normally angry sound of the Weasley matriarch. “Honey are we talking about his girlfriend because I don't know how he got that past me" I chuckled through my tears.   
She wiped the tears away from my face and looked at the empty spot where Percy used to sit, I realised that she has told the family to go outside. "Baby, If I learnt anything from the war it's to forgive and forget" "forgive and forget". She moved my hair out of my face and left me to my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione P.O.V  
I sighed as I thought about what Molly had told me 'Forgive and forget', one part of me wanted to agree but the other part, the stronger part was scoffing and that I should let Harry suffer for longer. I sighed again, I was doing a lot of that now.  
I knew I would forgive him, I just needed more time.  
My mind wouldn't stop thinking about the questioning look Malfoy gave me before I left, it was like he knew I was barely holding myself together and was asking why?  
I looked up at the clock that was signalling that everybody was home, tears escaped my eyes as I thought of the hand that was Percy's that hasn't moved from missing since the war.   
"Pull yourself together, you're a Granger" I mumbled to myself.  
I hadn't let myself shed a single tear, since that day and now look at me. I heard shuffling in the doorway, I looked up and saw Harry. "You've done it Harry, what nobody else could do, you fucked me up". I pulled out my wand and cleaned myself up. I took a deep breath and looked at him, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me, but I do forgive you for lying to me" I whispered to Harry.  
The whole family came piling in, Fred and George trying to put away the expandable ears. I looked at them and shook my head before turning turning towards Molly (She looked at me like she knew I was lying). Harry looked at me and sighed "but you don't though, do you? Mione I left you alone because I thought you could heal on your own but you haven't, you've kept it all..."  
I turned my head towards the ceiling blinking back tears "No!" I shouted.  
I took a deep breath I needed all my courage for this, "I'm going to America, I need to see family and I just need some time away, please don't be angry"  
"I'm afraid you can't do that, Miss Granger" I turned towards the familiar voice and found Kingsley.   
I couldn't help myself I lunged at him and gave a well-aimed kick to his cajones. I straightened myself and turned towards a gaping audience also consisting of a sniggering Victorie and Teddy.  
Teddy turned towards Hermione "mama, what did he do?"  
"It doesn't matter sweetie, we've both had a long day, say bye" I said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione P.O.V  
"Tonks" I screamed out "Remus" I sobbed out, my voice hoarse from all the screaming. I turned the corner to come face to face with at least 20 death eaters surrounding Remus and Tonks. I fired off any spell I could think of "Reducto" "Stupefy" thinking of moody 'maim not kill'.  
I stopped when I heard the cackling of Alecto and Amycus Carrow, "our lord is dead and we will avenge him" One said I couldn't tell who was who. "Let go of them Carrow" I saw Narcissa Malfoy behind them.  
Greyback appeared and stopped her, one of the twins cackled before turning to Remus, "any last words Lupin?"  
I did the only thing I could think of doing and screamed for help which led to Greyback slapping me across my face, which distracted who I had figured to be Amycus and Tonks shot a spell. Amycus screamed as the spell hit her brother and he went flying against the wall. I moved forward to grab Tonks when I heard the two words "Avada Kedavra"  
My eyes opened and I took big gulps of air in trying not to scream or cry as it would alert Teddy. If only it was a nightmare and not reality. I looked at the time it screamed 4:55 and just on cue Ted woke up crying. I walked into the adjoining room and picked him up from his cot and rocked him until his cries turned into quiet snores. I dropped a kiss on his forehead before going back to my room.  
It had been 2 days since I found out that I was to be married, and my fight with Harry. I sighed, life was too short to hold grudges, I looked at the picture of Tonks and Remus that was framed on my wall.   
I would talk to them today and get everything sorted, purposefully ignoring what Harry had said about not forgiving him.  
I went through my daily motions before flooing over to the burrow. "Hello, anybody home?" I called out. Just then Ginny cane in from the garden carrying a load of empty plates, I raised my brow, "Ginny" I started slowly "you could use magic". She rolled her eyes and came over and hugged me before taking Ted from my arms.   
I walked out to the garden and my jaw dropped, there sat around the magically enlarged table were the family including all the Slytherins and their parents and siblings.  
I continued walking over but more hesitantly, everyone also seemed awkward. I wasn't going to ignore the elephant in the room. "2 days I was gone, am I missing something" I said looking at my family they all looked at their plates and I laughed, I loved making them feel guilty.  
Molly got up and gave me a hug and kiss, "Sit down honey" she said tiredly. I looked at her concern etched into my face.   
I suddenly remembered about the Slytherins, "Sorry I'm being rude, hi" they all replied with greetings and I sat down trying to feel comfortable. I filled my plate before tucking in, I loved Molly's food.   
Ginny came out holding Teddy's hand as he toddled along on uneasy legs. I smiled at him as he reached me and held out his arms. I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me and turned to see Narcissa staring at Teddy with recognition in her eyes, I smiled tightly.   
I saw many pairs of eyes staring at me and sighed. “Would you like to hold him?" I said to her and she nodded her eyes full of unshed tears. "Any news about the Marriage Law?" I asked aloud. "We're supposed to get information later on today" Daphne answered. I nodded my head in thanks. She smiled.  
Everyone started talking again and I stared at Teddy who was perfectly comfortable in his aunt's arms, I smiled at the sight of him and sighed as I thought about Tonks. Narcissa looked at me "How old is he?" She asked softly, I smiled "He's going to be 1 in a few weeks" I smiled as Teddy clapped his hands and giggled. A majestic owl swooped in before Narcissa could reply and Victorie and Teddy cooed. It dropped the letter before swooping off.  
I turned towards Ginny, "If this letter doesn't give me the news I want, Kingsley should protect himself cos next time it'll be a harder kick." She chuckled, I looked at everybody else who was staring at the letter, my arm came out to grab it as did many others, I slapped the arms away before the letter was taken out of my hands, I stared at Fred who was grinning. Again I let impulse control me and tackled Fred to the ground, he stared at me surprised and I snatched the letter and kissed his cheek and stood up. I looked at Teddy and shouted "Huzzah!", he burst into fits of laughter and the others stared surprised.  
I was doing a lot of that nowadays.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione P.O.V  
I pulled Fred back to his feet before looking at my surrogate family who had taken me under their wing long before I had wiped my parents’ memories of me. I opened the letter and read with my anger slowly starting to grow again.

Dear Occupants of the Burrow,  
How you always manage to be in the right place at the right time, I'll never know. The results for the tests regarding the marriage law have come in, so would you please attend the meeting tomorrow morning at 9:00 AM, where you will be given all the extensive details to all your questions and more.  
Thank you for your cooperation in this matter  
Executive Assistant to the minister of magic  
Amelia Bones

I stared at the letter and before anybody else could look at it. Ginny yelled out "Results for the tests!" "What the hell are we, test subjects?" She snarled. Teddy whimpered and I smacked my best friend and confidant upside the head. She glared at me, I raised my brows at her and she turned her head.  
I turned towards the laughing Slytherins, "You do realise it says all of us, that includes you, dumbasses" they paled considerably and I smiled turning towards the parents with my best innocent face "Excuse my French". They chuckled and I relaxed my face.  
"Hermione, watch out" Harry shouted, I turned just in time for a pie to smack into my face. I shrieked in shock before picking up a cake and throwing it in the direction of Harry, unfortunately it was a 'sissy throw' so ended up hitting Charlie. "Sis, you just declared war" and there was the start of my wonderful about to be married life, and it started a full on food fight with the adults joining in apart from Fleur, who was pregnant and looking after the kids. I sighed as I slumped into the seat at the same time as Malfoy, but was too tired to move. Teddy came in with Fleur and giggled. I laughed out loud and picked him up and spun him around as he laughed, I saw Malfoy looking at us with a smile. I shook it off and turned towards Molly, "What had you so upset before?" I asked gently probing, she sighed and looked at me "I thought you might be glad that you would be getting married as at least then you'd have proper stability and safety for Teddy." I groaned, she was trying to guilt trip me and it was working because I was too tired to argue. Malfoy raised a brow at me, wondering why I wasn't fighting, I stuck my tongue out, hearing everybody chuckle and his drawling reply of "Mature, Granger, real mature."

I stopped and nearly dropped Teddy, what was I doing bantering with Malfoy or having food fights with Slytherins. My body shook while everyone looked at me concerned looks on their faces. I handed Teddy to Ron before running out of the room and upstairs. No, I had to be enemies with them no matter what, it didn't matter that they had fought for the Light side that was just because they knew we would win, I tried to convince myself as a sob escaped my mouth.  
"Granger, open the door" I could identify that drawl anywhere, I screamed at my mind that it was because he had tortured and taunted me all those years, this time I didn't stop the sobs that rose in me. He banged against the door, "Alohamora" he whispered and the door opened, I looked up too see his face void of emotion, but his eyes were burning with regret and a hint of anger.  
I curled into a ball and moved as far away as I could. "Just don't talk and listen Granger" he said slowly trying to stay calm, but I could see his hands trembling.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione P.O.V  
I dried my tears away and watched cautiously as he approached me and slid down on the wall and sat down next to me. Nobody spoke for what seemed like hours.  
I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cool tiles, they soothed my face. I let out a sigh and decided to get up but just then Malfoy started talking.  
"I can understand why you hate me, after everything I did, but I think if the rest of your family can accept us can't there be some good in us. For god sakes Daphne and Harry are married." he ranted at me.  
I stared at him for a second and yelled in frustration "No, I can't because then everything else will have to be different, I'll have to accept that Tonks and Remus are gone and my parents are somehow miraculously alive and I don't want to do that" "If this one thing stays as a constant then I don't have to accept it" I screamed.  
"You may not like it but the harsh truth is that you have to" he replied softly.  
I stood up and stared down at him "No, damn you Malfoy, I'm not doing anything you say" I yelled and turned to leave.   
He gripped my arm "You're hurting everyone, your family never mind Teddy" I snarled but he carried on like he hasn't heard me "You look at him like he's them and he's not." He sighed "Maybe, I'm not the best person to tell you this but your family are too scared to do so."   
I felt another headache coming on, I knew he was right, but my heart didn't want to accept it. "Excuse me" I said the tiredness showing.  
"Granger, if you ever need anybody to talk to" I stopped what the hell had happened to the Malfoy we all loved to hate "I'm sure Daph would love to be that shoulder." He finished, there he was.  
I opened the door only to fall into a bunch of eavesdroppers and groaned, "Bloody hell people don't you have anything better to do"  
Fred looked at me "The sad thing is, we really don't." I stumbled up and pushed him back to the ground before turning towards Ginny "Could I have that card for Dr. Haven?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Ginny smiled at me and nodded her head at me. "See you, suckers."  
I grabbed Teddy from the pile who stuck his tongue out as goodbye, I knew when I was wrong, "bloody Kingsley" I muttered. He just had to start this mess.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione P.O.V  
I stared at the wall behind Ginny sighing in boredom and started tapping my foot before I felt a pluck on my arm. "Ow, what the hell was that for Ron?" I shouted in a whisper.  
"Stop tapping your foot, it's annoying" he hissed. I smiled sweetly before tapping them in a rhythmical pattern, he plucked me again. I turned to teddy who was being rocked by Ginny "Hey Teddy, watch mummy" He gurgled and I turned towards Ron and plucked him in the forehead, Teddy giggled and Ron plucked me back before we started a hand slapping fight. "Ok I surrender" I shouted, he looked at me warily for a moment before turning back to face Molly.  
I punched him in the arm and jumped out of my seat - as Ron ran after me - and ran towards Teddy, picking him up and holding him in front of me "Protection, you can't hurt someone who's holding a baby na na na na na." Everyone chuckled the mood lifting slightly.   
A ministry employee appeared and looked at me "ma'am, would you please sit down." I narrowed my eyes at her but I wasn't going to waste my breath on her, I deposited Teddy to his aunt Ginny who was talking to a Slytherin I had identified as Pucey, my eyes narrowed again.  
I walked back and sat down, Ron shoved me so I shoved back. Just a little too hard I guess as he fell of his chair and I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. The ministry worker who had come before reappeared "Could you try and keep it down?" She hissed in a tone that showed she wasn't asking. I looked at Ron and we both rolled our eyes before straightening up.  
Everything was silent for a while before Ginny spoke "Hermione, have you been to see Dr. Haven?"  
"No" I answered automatically. She looked at me for an explanation as did the others in the room. I sighed and instead looked at the room we had been ushered into, waiting for the meeting with Kingsley.   
"Mi" Ginny gently probed.  
"I couldn't" I whispered, I hated not feeling in control of myself. She looked at me with worry and determination in her eyes.  
Before she could say anything a "lady" walked into the room, I looked at Ginny who nearly burst out laughing. Obviously she had tried too hard to impress, her boobs looked like they were about to pop out, her hair... and god she was wearing way too much perfume I realised as I tried to inconspicuously block my nose, way too much make up. I sighed obviously this day wasn't going to get any better. She looked me up and down before lifting her way too thin drawn on brow at me before speaking, this time I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me. "The minister will see you now" in a nasally voice. I tried to mask my face into one of seriousness but it was too hard what with her stood there looking like a hooker. She looked at me disapprovingly before walking us to a conference room. She stopped at the door and turned towards me "No babies allowed in the room" She said in her haughty voice. "Heh, see the thing is, I don't care" I dead panned. I heard the others stifle their laughter, she narrowed her eyes at me and repeated her sentence. What was she a bloody robot? I thought to myself. I looked at her for a second, she was really starting to piss me off. She smirked at me, well she attempted to she just ended up looking like a moron. I stared at Teddy who was still being held by Gin and said "Gin could you cover his ears for a second" She looked at me for a second like I was crazy I gave her the look and she complied, I smiled and then shouted "Kingsley get your ginormous behind out here and please tell your whore to stop pissing me off." He walked out followed by the auror who had tried to stop me. He looked like he was going to pass out if his face turned another shade of red. He looked at his assistant and shook his head before leading us into the conference room. I sat down on the seat I had been assigned to.  
Kingsley shut the door behind him "Now before we start, does anybody have anything to say." Nobody said anything as Kingsley stared at each of us. He cleared his throaty and started to speak "I know...."  
I stopped him before he could carry on "Just so you know Kingsley I'm only here to humour you, don't think I'm going along with this stupid law."   
He lost his cool which is exactly what I had intended to do.   
"See, Miss Granger you do because if you don't I can have you thrown out of here in a day"   
Molly's face became cold as stone but I just chuckled "If you honestly believe that, I think that kick to the nuts may have done more damage than I thought." He pursed his lips and carried on ignoring me every time I interrupted him, after he'd gone over all the boring parts about why he'd come up with this, that's when I became agitated.  
"Now, to who you've been partnered with, don't think I'm just throwing you with anybody, we have done a series of tests to find your match"  
" I tapped my fingers in boredom and for the second time that day Ron plucked me, my fist reached out automatically and punched his arm "ow, that bloody hurt woman" I gave him my serves you right eyes.   
Kingsley looked at us and pulled out his wand when his whore of an assistant walked in and whispered in his war. He looked at us before speaking "Allison here will just ask you the questions that I was going to ask, I'm afraid I have some important business to attend to."   
"Hey..." Ginny protested, but Kingsley was already out the door. I watched as she smiled at the Slytherins who were sat on the opposite side and then grimaced once she turned to me. I smiled sweetly at her.  
"We can start with Mr. Malfoy" I groaned I was at the other end; this was going to take ages. This is what the questions were like "What have you been involved in?" I scoffed silently, like she didn't know she'd probably already snooped through his file. I wanted to punch her for all the snide remarks she slipped in there for nearly every question "How much money are you making? You probably don't want I say it out loud" I was going to punch this ass hole if she carried on like this. When it got to me, Kingsley walked back in and took over, they were simple questions. I was finally beginning to like Kingsley again because I realised he had to do it when he moved onto the topic of children, everybody on my side of the table tenses up as Kingsley said my partner and I had to have at least 2 children. I could feel the blood rushing from my face and I gritted my teeth "Well, maybe if you'd done your fucking research before you came in here like a prick, you'd know that I can't have kids" I finished glaring at him, willing my eyes to shoot lasers at him and not to cry. He stared at me again, but this time they had pity in them, that was the last straw. I jumped out of my seat and nearly pounced on him ready to rip him into shreds, when Ron caught me by the waist and tried to stop me for struggling (A/N thanks to Smidgengirl for the idea), so I kicked him in the shin and he let out a string of curse words for which I then reprimanded him for, Teddy was in the room.  
I sorted out my hair and smoothed down my dress before sitting down like nothing had happened.  
"Maybe we should move onto the topic of partners" he sighed and then mumbled something that sounded like "it can't get any worse." He took the words right out of my mouth.  
He muttered an incantation and envelopes appeared in front of us, I watched as everybody grabbed their envelopes but tried to make it look like they aren't that bothered. I chuckled before opening it to see which sucker he had stuck me with. I skimmed the article before coming to a stop my eyes widening in a way that probably looked comical, there it said in bold:  
Hermione Anne Granger after extensive testing you have been paired with Draconious Abaxras Malfoy.   
I looked at Molly, she gave me one glance before scooping up her adopted grandson and walking out if the room. "You paired me with Malfoy, there is either something very wrong with you or you have a bloody death wish" I snarled, waving the letter in his face "and what the hell is extensive testing; reading bloody Witch Weekly" I snarled at him.  
"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to submit to this bloody law and to him" I spat the venom thick in my voice.  
"I'm afraid you have too, or I'll have to snap your wand" he said slowly like he was trying not to startle me.  
"I've never used this card before, but Kingsley I could have your ass out of here faster than you can say Marriage Law, who do you think the people are going to believe; the heroes of the wizarding world or the so called Minister of Magic who can't get anything right" I said my voice reasonably steady for someone who was receiving bad news.  
 I suddenly remembered Harry and Greengrass, I might not like her but I wasn't a heartless prick, I turned towards them and I could tell they had each other’s name on that letter, I looked and saw Ginny flirting with Blaise as well as the others who looked like they were getting along, what happened to protesting against it. I looked back at Malfoy, my head spinning, I could see my look of horror echoed on his face.   
I walked out as fast as my unsteady legs would let me ignoring the calls of my best friends and watched as that bitch reappeared. She stood in front of me and smirked at the tears that had come out of my eyes and said in that nasally voice that was going right through me "What's wrong can your family not pay for something?", Normally I would have ignored that remark and I watched her red widen as I pulled my wand out and shouted "Expelliarmus, Flipendo" as she tried to pull her wand out, she fell backwards and I grabbed her roughly and looked at her "Say another word, go on" I said shaking her.  
I saw a pale hand come out and stop me.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione P.O.V  
I stared at the hand that had come to rest on my shoulder, the fingers long and manicured, I turned slowly releasing my grip on Kingsley's assistant and came face to face with the very elegant looking Narcissa Malfoy. She looked at the girl and wrinkled her nose "Miss Boot, could you please leave us and for heaven's sake girl cover yourself up" She said in a commanding tone.  
I watched as she watched with Hawk eyes as Miss Boot left the room, I looked on with horror it wasn't like me to attack somebody. What was happening to me, I really did need to see Dr. Haven. I sighed lost in my thoughts when I heard Mrs. Malfoy clear her throat, I looked at her and she spoke her voice spot "I know how you feel" I snorted remembering how her son had said the exact same thing, "I miss her too, she was so young and I couldn't do anything to save her, when we used to meet up in secret, she used to tell me everything about you" The tears slid out of my eyes, where had strong Hermione gone, I needed her back.  
She stepped forward to comfort me but I stepped back what if she was just doing it on purpose so she could capture me and take me to the death eaters.  
She looked at me like she knew exactly what was going through my head, she spoke this time with more determination in her voice "I'm not a death eater, and I won't hurt you, I bet Tonks would've wanted you to heal and live your life and..."  
"No, nobody gets to say her name, nobody" I snarled the tears still coming down my cheeks.  
I watched as Ginny walked out and stood in front of me, tears running down her face "What's happened to you Mi, what's happened to the girl who knew everything, was stronger than everybody" she said her voice breaking.  
I looked at her for a second "They broke me" and headed of towards the bathroom. I didn't realise until I got there that the Malfoy heir was following me, I ignored him and walked into the bathroom and I turned around when I didn't hear the door shut and saw Malfoy standing there just about to close the door.  
"Malfoy, I don't have any energy for this right now" I said the fatigue showing through.  
He looked at me and spoke like he hasn't even heard me "I think it's going to become our thing to meet in the bathroom, Granger. Have you been to Tonks' grave?" I stared at him and wanted nothing more than to let my fist meet his nose and spoke through gritted teeth "No I haven't, not that it's any of your business"  
"On the contrary, I believe it is dear fiancée, seeing as we're going to get married" He spoke with amusement in his tone but his eyes looked like he was upset.  
I grimaced at the thought, and thought about ways to hurt Malfoy, when I snapped at myself, what was wrong with me.  
I ignored Malfoy and touched up my face before tuning to walk out, and saw Malfoy looking at me with a weird expression on his face. "What?" I said looking at him, he shook his head and opened the door for me. I headed towards Molly who was holding a sleeping Teddy. "Could you do me a favour and looks after Teddy for the week, I just need some time to myself" I said tiredly massaging my temples to get rid of my headache. She leaned forward and kissed my head "Sure Honey, I'll see you next Sunday" she whispered. I nodded, kissed Teddy's head and walked to the floo room before anybody could stop me, I stopped when I saw Ginny and Zabini and heard him say "How long is this going to take?" I watched as Ginny shrugged. I shook my head, before walking into the floo room and flooing home and I picked up that card of my table and dialled, listening to the tone before hearing "Hello, Dr Haven's office."   
I sighed, this was it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione P.O.V  
Wednesday - Day of the appointment 

I looked at the welcoming room, the polar opposite of the ministry room. The wait had me thinking, was this even a good idea, talking to a stranger. He/she could tell everything to the press, more specifically Rita Skeeter. I debated with myself for a full 5 minutes before deciding to leave, I put down the newspaper I had picked up and started to leave when I heard my name called  
"Miss Granger, Hermione". I started to panic, but thought about Teddy and tried to pull myself together, I stood up and walked towards the lady who had called my name, it took all my willpower not to run out of the building.  
She smiled at me softly and walked forward and knocked on a door I heard a familiar voice say "Enter" but I couldn't place it. The woman who I'm guessing was the receptionist nodded at me and walked back towards her desk. I took a deep breath and opened the door ready to tell the doctor that I didn't need to do this, my jaw dropped as I saw who was sitting there, no wonder her voice sounded familiar.  
There sat at the chair was someone I knew as Katie Bell, not Dr. Haven, she chuckled at the look on my face and tapped the chair next to her. My legs moved on their own accord and sat down.   
I looked at her confused "Kate when did you get married?" I asked hurt, we had been close at school, I thought she'd have invited me to her wedding. I looked at her and sadness flashed in her eyes, she twisted her ring around her finger and looked at me "We got married in secret" she whispered, she sounded unsure and I furrowed my brows and she then quickly added on "Enough about me, let's talk about you"   
I was curious but didn't push her, I plastered a smile on my face and looked at her "Well, what is there to say, my life is fine and I'm happy, well I was until Kingsley made that stupid law, I'm only here to please my family" I spoke slowly trying to convince her as well as myself.  
She looked at me and nodded her head before asking me questions about Teddy and the family, I felt guilty as I told her about the family, I was hurting them by not getting the closure I needed.  
I desperately wanted to change the subject, but then she asked me "What about friends, who are you still in contact with?"  
"Only family, I didn't know who to trust after the war" I replied. She nodded sombrely and I cracked.  
"Who am I kidding, I'm not alright, every time I look at Teddy I think of Tonks, she was like my mother and I have the same nightmare every day of her dying but it always gets cut off at the same time and as hard as I try I can't remember what it is because my mind has locked it away" I sobbed out "and I have to hate the Slytherins because otherwise... Otherwise I don't know who to blame for Tonks' and Remus' death and..." I gasped in air trying to calm my heart rate and pull myself together. Katie rested her hand on my shoulder and made me look at her, then waved her hand and cleaned my face before speaking softly and slowly "You may not be ready for this but you have to try, the first thing you need to do is talk to family and then to visit their graves."  
She looked at me for a second assessing me and then spoke looking straight at me, I knew she could see the anger and self-loathing I was feeling, "there's something else isn't there."  
I looked up unsure of how to phrase this "Nobody but Harry, Ginny and Ron know, - I stopped before adding on "and now all the snakes, that the reason I do this is because I hate not feeling in control of myself and the last time that happened" I faltered choking up and willing myself not to cry "Was when that scum of a human being tried to... to rape me." I finished my voice shaking. She looked at me and for the first time someone looked at me with sadness, not pity. I tried to smile, but I couldn't.  
She looked at me and I could tell she knew, I didn't need a therapist right now but a friend and she held me while I sobbed my heart out as I remembered that day  
"Granger" I turned around to see Montague staring at me with a sadistic smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and stared at him "What do you want, Montague?"  
"Well that depends Granger, what will you give me?" He said smirking and staring somewhere that wasn't my face.  
I looked at him sickened "Nothing, you disgusting pervert" I spat at him, who did he think he was.  
"I told you before Montague, stay away from me" I said shaken by the sadistic look on his face.  
He chuckled darkly "See, what you don't understand is that it doesn't matter whether you're willing or not, you're just a dirty whore mudblood" he said his voice calm.  
I slapped him "How dare you!"  
I shuddered as I remembered how he had silenced me and grabbed me by my hair and attempted to rape me in an abandoned classroom, if it hadn't been for Harry who was on patrols, he would've succeeded.  
I sobbed harder, as hard as I tried I couldn't remember anything that happened after I woke up the next morning at the hospital wing, I remembered a figure sitting there but then it was just blank.  
I started thinking about how my mind pulled a blank for the rest of the year, and after Tonks' was killed.  
I couldn't have... No I couldn't have been obliviated because then I'd have been told by Harry, I said justifying it to myself.  
Katie looked at me, I could see the sadness on her face and I watched as transformed her face so she was smiling at me, but I knew as well as her that it was fake. She wrote something on a piece of paper before looking at me "How about we try and talk to your family at the Sunday dinner." She suggested not wanting to scare me. I nodded, and took a deep breath, I was a big girl, I needed to find a way to get the closure not only for my family but for myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione P.O.V  
Sunday - Just before Dinner at the Burrow

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, giving myself a pep talk, I then proceeded to pace in front of the mirror, calming myself and taking deep breaths.

I stopped and looked at myself 'I can do this, I can, of course... I bloody can't, this is going to be the worst dinner.'

Just as I was about to start another round of arguing with myself, I heard a knock on the door and froze, I heard another knock and then Katie's voice "I know this is scary, but think about how you felt after the session, you'll feel so much better and..."

She didn't finish her sentence because I had opened the door and I took a deep breath before saying "Let's get this over with." She looked at me for a second and then nodded. I looked at her oddly, she looked like she wanted to reconsider this 'meeting'.

I shook my head, before heading downstairs and I knew why she wanted to reconsider. I could tell I'd just walked into the end of an argument judging by Harry's and Ginny's red faces. I sighed before wiping my sweaty hand on my dress.

I watched as Molly entered with dishes magically floating in front of her and she lowered her wand until they reached the table and then ushered everybody to the table.

I sighed and looked at Katie, it was now or never "Before we start I just wanted to tell you all that I've started therapy, I talked to Katie and she advised me to tell you because it will help me, please just listen before commenting" I took a deep breath before speaking "That day I told you that I was going shopping with Angelina, I was at the Wizagemont at the trial for Graham Monatgue because...because he attempted to rape me." I looked at the looks of anger and sadness on the faces of my family, my head turned towards Malfoy and his fists were clenched, I stared in confusion what was going on with everybody. I felt Katie nudge me and I looked at her and she smiled at me encouragingly and I took in a deep breath before speaking again, knowing that they were in shock so wouldn't interrupt "I also can't remember the last year of school and the only thing I can remember from the war is when... When... Tonks..." I couldn't finish the sentence and Harry stood up and opened his mouth to speak as I watched Ginny press her mouth into a tight line, but before he could speak he was cut off by a wail, I excused myself and made my way to Bill's old room where the children were sleeping, I made my way to Teddy's crib and smiled as he looked at me wonderingly before saying his first word, 1 week before his first birthday "Mama" A smile stretched my face and I picked him up about to ask him to say it again, when I heard raised voices from downstairs and the loudest one was Harry's "We have to tell her" I heard arguing, but I have no doubt in my mind that the she, they are talking about is me. I put a charm on myself so they wouldn't hear me come down the stairs. I stood outside and saw that he was arguing with not only his girlfriend but Malfoy. Teddy hiccupped and all heads turn to me, I stared at them and they could probably feel the annoyance emanating of me in waves. "Who is this she, you were talking about?" I asked gritting my teeth trying to keep my cool in front of Teddy. I watched as they bowed their heads and I spoke determinedly "You do not get to decide what is best for me."

Harry looked at the others before speaking "I'm sorry Mione I just can't take this anymore, the reason you can't remember anything because Greyback attacked you after Tonks was killed, he made you forget everything, including you being in a serious relationship with Draco, this whole Marriage Law was a charade to see if you would remember anything but you didn't and I'm sorry I have to tell you this but your parents are gone." He finished and I guessed someone had taken Teddy away as I stumbled back towards the wall my mind not processing the information he had just said. I watched as Malfoy pull Harry back and shout something that sounded like "that's enough!"

Tears streamed down my face, a year, it had been a year since the war and they were just telling me now.

Teddy calling Malfoy "Dada" just made what Harry told me concrete.

I apparated on the spot.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione P.O.V  
I gasped in breath after breath, trying to make my lungs work, trying to make my mind believe that it isn't true. I was in such a rush to get out of there I didn't think about where I was apparating to, what if I had been splinched, what had happened to me, I had become careless. I stared at the graveyard I was in; I knew it well seeing as the last time I had been here was during the war: Godric's Hollow.   
I was in front of Tonks' grave she had wanted to be lain next to her husband and her husband's last dying wish was to be lain to rest near his best friends. I cried as I looked at their headstones and smiled slightly as a brief wind passed by me, I knew it was Tonks telling me to get over their deaths and be a 'man'. I chuckled slightly before conjuring up some flowers for all 4 graves, before whispering "Why did you have to leave."  
I looked at the graves for another moment thinking about them, it was going to be hard but I was going to get on with my life. The first step was going to be to give my family hell for not telling me earlier.  
As I got up I screamed, it felt like someone had taken a very loud jackhammer to my head, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground clutching my head, screaming for whatever was happening to stop. I tried to open my eyes to try and move and when I did I saw a figure crouched down in front of me. "I need you to breathe in slowly, the pain is only in your mind you need to block it out it’s the only way the pain will stop."   
I remembered the Devil's snare and I tried my best to relax, but it wouldn't work, I let out another scream before attempting to relax myself again. I took in a deep breath and relaxed myself.  
I sighed as tears of relief fell from my eyes and I clutched my head again trying in vain to stop the throbbing. I saw that the figure who had been talking to me, was Malfoy and he was currently arguing with Harry. I made out a few words "Idiot, that is why" but before I could speak my  
Mind was assaulted once again, I cried but the pain was not as bad as before and now I could see things, I watched as memory after memory came into my mind:  
'The Slytherin girls hugging her', 'Marcus, Terrence and Adrian beating up the snatchers who had tried to capture her'  
'All the Slytherin families attacking Voldemort from behind'  
'Bellatrix trying to kill her'  
They slowed down and it allowed my brain to think, I thought about it and realised that this is part of what the Carrow twins were talking about when they talked about Revenge.  
Before I had time to think into it further more memories were thrown at me but this time they were all of Draco and myself. I watched as the memories came in, a difference to what looked like friendship with the other Slytherins, it seemed that my relationship with Draco wasn't platonic. I gaped at myself when had my brain starting calling Malfoy, Draco. I stopped when I finally realised who the figure was that had come found me, when I had realised that my parents were gone.  
That's when everything started to come together, the weird looks of sadness from everyone, the lack of communication of friends and the weird looks Draco kept giving me.   
The jackhammer started again and I let out a blood curdling scream as judging by the noises, I had scared the birds away. I watched as it suddenly stopped and my body slumped to the ground fully.

Charlie P.O.V  
I watched as she screamed in pain and there was nothing I could do to help. She suddenly slumped to the ground, her breathing laboured and she had gone a very worrying pale colour. I stepped forward to help but Draco and Blaise stopped me and I watched as their faces lost colour and I turned around to see that Hermione had lost even more colour than I thought was possible. There goes Mione breaking every record.

Hermione's P.O.V  
I suddenly remembered that My parents were dead and that they had too like Remus been killed by Greyback. I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone leaning in towards me but my head swivelled towards Draco and the first thing that I could think of I blurted out "I love you?"  
I watched as everyone chuckled and Draco's lip quirked and he helped me off the ground I smiled in thanks and turned hoping to see Molly but instead got Lucius Malfoy and the last memory of that day came to me, when he had saved me from Greyback who was about to turn me.   
"I just need to go home" I said before anyone could ask questions and did something no one expected, I needed answers so I grabbed Draco and apparated (picking Ted up on the way).


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione P.O.V  
Theodore's last year of school (Teddy Lupin)

I thought back to that day, when I had finally been told what had happened. It had been a snap decision to grab Draco and I just paced around until he stopped me and I really do not know why, but my brain made me kiss him and it felt right, so I knew that this had to be right.  
"Mum, where's my prefect badge?" I heard my daughter scream from upstairs. I sighed being pulled out of my daydream.  
"It's in the top drawer of your bedside table." I called back.  
I smiled as I went back to the kitchen, I had taken a day off work and decided to make the kids their breakfast today, seeing as they were going to Hogwarts and it was Teddy's last year.   
We had been on our Honeymoon when we had seen the wizarding foster care and had seen Alexandra who had then been aged 9 and had been moved from so many foster homes she was broken and Draco and I adopted her, it was a tricky process seeing as Ally had abandonment issues etcetera but it finally happened and now my Baby is 16 years old.  
I heard another call of "Mum, Scorpius has got it!"   
I sighed, the joys of parenting.  
"Scorpius give your sister her Prefect badge, don't make me come up there."   
We had adopted Scorpius on a family holiday in France and had seen that his Parents had died leaving behind a beautiful blond haired, blue eyes beauty and just like Ally, I had fallen in love with him.  
I heard a scream and went upstairs to see Teddy had picked Scorpius up and had turned him upside down and Scorpius was now laughing and had handed Ally - who was also laughing - her badge.  
I smiled we were weird but we worked. I smiled at Teddy he had grown into a wonderful young adult, well after his stroppy teenage phase.  
I heard a voice call "Anybody home?"  
I smiled lightly Draco had come home early to see the kids off to the train station. I watched as he came into view and they all walked up to him and hugged him before he walked over to me and kissed me, both of us ignoring the protests coming from them.  
They got their things together - after complaining for Merlin knows how long - and we apparated to Kings Cross station where we were met with stares and whispers. I rolled my eyes.  
"People have no lives!" I heard Scorpius mutter and I smiled, he was definitely my son.  
We met with Harry's family, Daphne pulling James ear for messing about, I watched as James instantly grinned as he saw Ally, there was a high chance that there was going to be another James and Lilly.  
I smiled before kissing each of   
my children and making it embarrassing as they all groaned. I smiled at them and spoke mock sternly "Ally be nice to James, he actually likes you." I watched as she blushed slightly and Draco's eyes narrowed. I swatted his stomach before turning to my youngest son "Scorp, no major pranks or no new broomstick."  
I watched as he groaned but smiled at the thought of his new broomstick, I chuckled and shook my head. Then I turned towards Teddy and hugged him tightly "The same goes for you."  
"What James likes me?" He said in mock surprise.  
I swatted him upside the head, and then whispered "No, but Victorie does."  
His hair changed colour and I laughed they hugged us again before getting on to the train.  
I waved Good bye as Draco leaned in and whispered "Ten Pounds, Scorp pulls a prank on his first day back."  
I rolled my eyes "I'd be stupid if I took that bet, he is your son after all."  
I started walking towards the apparition point when I heard "What's that supposed to mean?"   
I laughed. We were going to be just fine.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, then thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please leave a review, I would greatly appreciate the constructive criticism.
> 
> (I wrote this a few years ago, so I apologise for the shite ending


End file.
